Punishment is Pain
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Revised. Crystal Cove High gets thrown into chaos when the newest student arrives. She's the very definition of trouble or is she? It's up to Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula was at his wit's end. He couldn't figure it out no matter how hard he tried. Something had happened to Christina. Something that changed her. She was no longer a sweet-tempered straight-A student on the fast track to graduation. No, she was a smart-mouthed, rule-breaking, uncaring girl. Her relationship with her cousins was fractured she hardly ever left the house and she was failing school. Her report card laid on the desk before him, all F's.

"Vhat do I do, Vincent? I've failed,"

Vincent sat across from Dracula, staring intently at the open report card. Dracula feared the worst he feared Christina was losing herself to the darkness but that's not what Vincent saw.

"I think I have a solution,"

…...

* * *

Christina screamed bloody murder as she hurled the chair at the window.

Dracula and Vincent both ducked. Christina stood before them, an angry scowl on her face, eyes burning red, dressed in black and blood-red clothing she looked nothing like she once had. Always angry always cold.

Dracula couldn't help but glance at the curved horns that crowned her head.

The reason for his fear of her turning evil.

"NO!" she screeched, shoulders heaving,

"It's already been done, Christina you start on Monday,"

She stormed out.

"Trust me, Dracula it's for the best,"

"I hope you're right,"

...

* * *

That Monday the students of Crystal Cove High received quite a shock when the newest student arrived. A monster. The new student was an actual monster. They shrunk away when she entered the building, parting like the Red Sea. She had a dangerous glint in her eye, a cruel smile on her face. Was she plotting to drain them all? What kind of sick thoughts ran through her mind? She was evil they decided.

Pure evil.

But little did they know how wrong they were about her.

Christina flashed fanged smiles to those who dared to look her way as she marched to the English classroom. Grabbing a textbook from the stack, she found a desk in the back of the classroom and took her seat.

Why did her uncle do this to her? What purpose did it serve? She was even more of an outcast here than at Monster High.

"_Stop shutting us out. Let us help you, Christina,"_

"_Let us help"_

"_Talk to us!"_

Christina rolled her eyes. No one understood her. No one would. She was far too different. Her differences had attracted plenty of unwanted attention. It had driven her to the edge but she'd dealt with it. Just like she would deal with this.

…...

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around,, Christina was ready to scream. The students were cruel just as she suspected. The teachers ranged from curious to passive-aggressive. Christina hated it. She took a seat at an empty table. Brushing the hair from her face. She dug into her lunch finishing it quickly before diving into her latest book.

"Like, is anyone sitting here?"

Christina looked up to find a nervous-looking boy and an equally nervous dog.

"No,"

He sat down, clearly terrified.

"So, tell me," she said propping her head in her hands, "Why this table out of all the others, hm?"

"I-I-I was-we were dared to please don't drink our blood!" He squeaked.

She laughed chillingly, "Silly boy, I don't drink blood,"

"But you're a-a-"

"Hybrid," she interjected calmly, "Vampires don't typically have horns,"

"So you're-"

"Part fae, Dark fae,"

This did nothing to ease the panic on his face.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I-I don't want to say,"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Fae, like, they trick you,"

Christina clapped slowly, "Someone knows his stuff but if I wanted your name, I'd already have it,"

"So you aren't-"

"Nope" she smiled, "Let's start over, my name's Christina, what's yours?"

"Shaggy," he said slowly, "And this is my Best Bud, Scooby"

Scooby hesitantly peeked out from his hiding spot.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, tell me, who _exactly_ dared you to sit here?"

"Them," Shaggy said, pointing shakily at a group of jocks.

Christina scowled. The jocks had their prissy, perfect cheerleader girlfriends were already a thorn in her side. Pigs and peacocks. That's what they were. Christina smiled deviously.

The look on her face made Shaggy nervously.

"Christina..."

"Just watch,"

Shaggy watched in morbid amazement as the entire table underwent a transformation. Starting with the boys. Noses pushing out becoming a round pink snout, the pink rough skin moving down their bodies their arms and legs locking up, shortening, their hands and feet becoming the unmistakeable pig's feet. Falling from their chairs they shrank before fattening before the eyes of their peers, the cries for help becoming the squeals of a pig as their ears moved up their heads which in the blink of an eye were a pig's. The finishing touch came as a corkscrew tail pulled out of their backsides.

The pigs fell silent, an eerie calm spreading across their faces.

The cheerleaders attempted to run but they didn't get very far before changes overtook them. They shrank, growing dull brown feathers, beaks forcing their way out onto their faces eyes burning as they changed position on their heads.

Then there were only female peacocks or _peahens._

Shaggy looked to Christina who was grinning in satisfaction.

"Why?"

"They deserved it,"

"So, they're like, stuck that way?"

"No, they'll be back to normal when the end of lunch comes around,"

"Did it hurt?"

"No, only scared them,"

"You'd like, better be careful, Christina,"

"Why?"

"Here come's the Principle,"

Christina smiled at the man when he stopped before her, In his early fifties, the slightly overweight, gray-haired man was not someone to be messed with but he didn't scare Christina.

"Come with me young lady," he ordered sternly.

"Why?" Christina asked innocently.

"Come on," the principal replied.

Christina stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder before following the principle. She walked behind him near silent as if she wasn't even there. The principle's office was a very small square room. A hardwood desk sat in the center. There was a black file cabinet with, books on top of it to the left. A few potted plants scattered through the room gave a pop of color. Christina took a seat in the wooden chair in front of the desk. The principal sat down behind the desk with a long sigh.

"I don't know what I was thinking letting such a **Horrible** thing into my school,"

"THING?" Christina asked, venomously, "I am no mere **thing,"**

….

* * *

"Psst, Shaggy!"

Shaggy looked around confusedly. He was sure he'd heard...

"Out here,"

"Like, Mr, Van Ghoul, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check-in on Christina. I see she's not doing well,"

"Yeah,"

With a snap, everyone and everything around them froze allowing them to talk more openly.

"Listen, Shaggy, I need you to help her,"

"Help her?"

"Her Uncle's afraid she's turning evil,"

"She isn't already?"

"No, she's hurting, vulnerable. Something happened to her but she won't talk to anyone. You saw how she deals with her problems. She needs a friend,"

"But what if she like-"

"You saw what your peers were turned into, animals based on how they act and treat others Christina does this to teach lessons. She won't hurt you or Scooby,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Like I said, She needs a friend," Vincent shook his head, "Please, Shaggy,"

"Like, I suppose I can like, try,"

"That's all I ask,"

...

* * *

When Christina came home later Dracula was waiting.

"You got sent to the office on your first day?"

"Yeah it was a joke"

"Keys," Dracula demanded holding out his hand.

"No," Christina cried.

"Christina Rose give me the keys now"

"Here," Christina said handing over the keys before stomping away.

She didn't go to her room. She went to the family room. She shut the door and locked it. Dracula listened quietly. A few minutes later he heard the piano. Singing In The Rain. He shook his head. Whenever Christina got upset or in trouble she played the piano or watched musicals. He often let her. He didn't know what else to do. Where had he gone wrong? She got angry more often now than she ever had before. What had happened to her?

* * *

**Same as the new You're Mine Christina. This is just gonna sit here. I just got tired of staring at it. (It's been finished for a while)**


	2. Chapter 2

She hurt. She ached. It was terrible but she kept it hidden just as she kept the cause hidden. Christina sat on the couch with her favorite blanket wrapped around her as if it could help her as if it were possible to make her constant pain leave, the dull ache that would stay with her all the days of her life. through clenched teeth and blurry vision, she tried to watch the movie, to forget.

Impossible.

It was impossible.

_Open up._

_Talk to us!_

_We want to help you!_

They couldn't help her. No one could!

Frustrated, Christina left the room and stormed to her own slamming the door behind her.

"Christina!" her uncle warned but she ignored him, locking the door tight, putting up her magic shields to keep everyone out and drawing the curtains in front of her balcony doors.

Once this was done she hid in her closet and wept.

…...

* * *

It was tense come dinnertime that evening. Christina had marched downstairs as if she hadn't been crying her eyes out, not that anyone knew she had been, and, took her usual seat at the table. Draculaura watched her cautiously. It was so hard to talk to Christina now she often gave up. What happened to her? Whatever it was she knew it had happened the year prior.

When Christina had disappeared for a week.

Dracula had been beside himself with worry and filled with relief at Christina's return but, she had changed. Cold and uncaring with the horns that now graced her head, her eyes icy and distant. Draculaura had rushed to embrace her only to be shoved away with harsh orders not to touch her.

"What are you staring at?" Christina's detached voice brought them back to the present, "Something wrong?"

"No-no Christina, I was just thinking," Draculaura said quickly.

Christina hummed, picking up her now empty plate.

They turned to watch her as she entered the kitchen.

She never took her jacket off, not anymore.

Was she ashamed?

…...

* * *

Her peers scattered into little protective cliques when she entered the building. The scowling cheerleaders and their shaken boyfriends, the brainy kids who watched her every move with intrigue yet were too scared to approach her, various others who she couldn't pinpoint. All watched her, every single one, staff and students alike. It made her skin crawl. She smiled devilishly at them so they'd leave her be.

She hated being watched.

Christina was perplexed to find Shaggy and Scooby at her locker both nervous. Smiling weakly upon her arrival.

"Hi, boys," she greeted indifferently, wondering how they hadn't been scared off.

"Hi, Christina," Shaggy all but squeaked.

"Nervous?" she asked slyly, digging the hefty English textbook from her locker.

"Yes,"

"Why hang around then? Run off like the rest of them," she directed.

"No," Shaggy replied a bit more bravely.

"Why?"

"Like, I think you need a friend,"

Christina laughed, "_Vincent _thinks I need a friend and you're just the person he picked for the job,"

With those words, she turned and marched to the English classroom. Shaggy followed behind her eyes wide as frying pans.

"You-you like, knew he was here?"

Christina scoffed, dropping into her desk, "Of course I knew, I'm no novice when it comes to magic,"

Shaggy took the seat behind her quietly trying to process the fact that she had known Vincent paid him a visit.

"Close your mouth," she said, "You'll catch flies,"

He shut his mouth as the teacher entered. She had been out the day before.

She paled upon seeing Christina.

"You're my new student?" she asked, voice dripping fear with an edge of disgust which Christina picked up on.

"Yes," Christina flatly replied, "Is that an issue?"

"Don't you have your own school?"

"I was transferred,"

The class continued on but it was tense. The teacher kept staring at Christina.

"WHAT?" she growled.

"Could you possibly do something about your uh, devil horns?"

Christina stood, "Try again," she challenged.

"Well, your d-"

"They aren't devil horns, try again,"

"Demon?"

Christina threw her hands up magic bursting from her palms, "Fine, fine, FINE." she hollered, "You'll learn, just like the cause did! What do you want me to do?"

"Retract them,"

Christina laughed outright, "I'm not a toy! I can't just retract them nor can I take them off!"

"Well, get rid of them!" the teacher ordered, nervousness replaced by outright hatred.

Christina's eyes burned red and draconic. She stormed from the room in a huff. Already fed up with the uneducated, biased humans. What did the teacher expect her to do? Cut them off?

She ran into the girl's bathroom startling the lone cheerleader who was there. Christina paid her no mind locking herself in a stall and shutting her eyes.

"Aw, are you going to cry?" the stranger mockingly asked.

Christina yanked the stall door so hard it broke.

"Unless you want to spend the day as a cow you'll shut up!"

"You don't scare me,"

Christina stepped forward towering over the shorter girl with ease.

"Oh, really?"

"You monsters are all the same,"

"And how would you know?"

"I've been around monsters,"

The blonde stalked away for which Christina was thankful. Skin still burning Christina slipped into a new stall so she could calm down.

…...

* * *

No one saw Christina for the rest of the class period. Shaggy watched the teacher report it to the principle.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen in the hall either.

The school counselor was called as a result. Confident that Christina would be found, Shaggy went on to his next class the events of the first one still eating away at him. It just wasn't right for Christina to be singled out due to her differences, something she so clearly couldn't help. Besides, he was the one sitting behind her. If they were really a distraction he would have said something abet quietly and politely.

What was the matter with people?

...

Only when the halls were empty did Christina emerge from the bathroom. Sure, she'd get in trouble but what else was new?

She ran into that same cheerleader who was now joined by a group of jocks wh even though shaken tossed her into her locker.

The walls were two close, she was cramped inside, a headache forming from the intense pressure on her horns. Yet she couldn't do a thing.

"Here!" the cheerleader laughed tossing garlic in with her.

Christina was helpless.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three class periods went by with no sign of Christina. Most assumed she had ditched but, Shaggy wasn't so easily convinced. Something was up. He could feel it, blaming countless years of mystery-solving. When the lunch bell chimed most stampeded to the cafeteria and outside seating. Usually, Shaggy was leading the pack but he was more focused on learning Christina's whereabouts.

Appalled to find countless pictures of a vampire with a stake through its chest when he stepped into the hall. Worse, the staff was making no moves to do anything about simply flocking to the teacher's lounge for the break.

Shaggy tore down as many as he could while Scooby tried to track Christina's scent, sitting before her locker with a concerned expression of his own.

"What is it?" Shaggy questioned

"Christina,"

"It's her locker buddy like, it'll smell like her," Shaggy tried to reason.

But, Scooby didn't move.

Tossing the horrible flyers in the nearest trash bin Shaggy joined Scooby at the locker. The Great Dane now actively trying to open it. He managed to do so with Shaggy's help.

Christina fell from the tiny space unconscious and covered in an awful rash thanks to the garlic that had been in there with her. Blood trickled from her head, from her horns, dried in her dark brown and purple locks. No one dared to help, no one wanted to help him and worse the school nurse was out. It seemed it was up to him and Scooby.

Sitting on the ground beside her Shaggy tried to determine how bad it was but couldn't do so with Christina's jacket in the way. Before he could remove it, however, Christina awoke, letting out a blood-chilling scream. She grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! EVER"

the duo scrambled back in fear. Christina stood, her eyes still burning red her face twisted into a scowl.

"Christina, you like, need help..."

But Christina did not hear him over the pounding in her head, the pain that radiated from the tip of her horns to the soles of her feet. With a sharp jerk of her wrist, she was gone.

…...

* * *

The quiet forest was pierced by the agonizing screams. Christina fell onto the ground clawing at the rash. She needed to fix it, make it go away but anytime she stood she just doubled over in pain gagging, choking on the air. She couldn't go home, not like this. Never like this. Blood still dripping from a wound she hadn't yet located Christina shakily got to her feet, catching herself on a nearby tree. She needed a spell, a healing spell but such was her agony that she couldn't remember a single word. She would have to improvise and hope it worked.

_Spirits of the earth wind and sky hear my plea._

_Take my pain close these wounds._

_Make me whole, let me be._

_Break the shackles, destroy the chains._

_Set me free._

She fell to the ground unable to utter a word more, passed out from the pain. What little magic she had conjured did it's work while she slept. Upon waking her stabbing knife-like pains had been reduced to their normal horrible ache. The rash was receding but was still noticeable, dried blood still threaded throughout her hair. With a groan she rose to her feet, it was a long walk home. Powers zapped and spirit crushed. The knot of helplessness still in her stomach. Oh, the trouble she'd be in!

"Where were you, Christina?" Dracula demanded harshly upon her arrival, "You skipped class!"

Much too tired to answer or care she climbed the stairs to her room where her magic would keep them out. Drawing a bath she ignored the pounding on her door, the repeated demands for answers. She just wanted to stop hurting completely, just for a moment but nothing helped her.

Once clean and ready for bed, having eaten an apple from the bowl kept in her room, she collapsed and fell asleep.

Plagued by her nightmares once more.

/

* * *

Several days passed, each the same, mundane and irritating.

Pushed around by her schoolmates it was hard for Christina to have a quiet moment.

_Why aren't you doing your work?_

_I was warned about you._

_Try your powers on me and see what happens._

_Are you going to cry? _

_Go back to your own school._

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

Forced meetings with the school counselor, Ms. Clark, didn't help either.

Christina was in one such meeting now. Looking everywhere around the room but at the woman in front of her. The same drab color scheme, thin windows with dark blinds, motivational posters that had seen better days and shiny filing cabinets with countless student files tucked inside

"Pay attention to me, Christina,"

the hybrid forced her attention to the woman in front of her.

A tired face greeted Christina's own, pinched features that were none too pleasing framed by steadily graying hair.

"I asked you a question," Ms. Clark said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you cheat on your test?"

"I didn't, the teacher thinks I did,"

"You were seated behind the smartest girl in the class, she scored a hundred you a ninety, don't you see how that looks?"

"If you knew anything about me you'd know I am an excellent student-"

"You were, your grades are at rock bottom,"

Christina grit her teeth. This woman deserved to be a sheep, a goat, anything! Just so she'd leave her alone.

"Why the decline in grades?"

Christina shrugged dismissively.

The counselor sighed, "Here," she handed Christina a spiral-bound notebook with a chevron pattern on it, "Write in this, we'll discuss it at our next meeting, you may go to lunch,"

Christina practically ran from the room, journal tossed into her locker without a second glance as she ran past. Out into the cold air and the weak sunshine she fell under a tree out of the way, isolated from her peers before digging lunch from her bag.

"Christina?"

she glanced up at Shaggy and Scooby, "Yes?"

"Can we like, join you?"

She gave a half nod, "Scared you the other day?"

"Yes," Shaggy admitted, "Like, we thought we should stay away for a bit,"

"I noticed,"

Shaggy watched Christina. Her hands were shaking slightly though she tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"Like, it's something," he replied seriously, "Your hands are shaking,"

Her hands found their way into her jacket pockets, "Nothing,"

Shaggy let the matter drop for now it was clear she wasn't going to tell him what it was. He redirected the conversation instead, asking Christina what she did in her free time.

"Read," she flatly replied, standing to throw away her food wrappers.

"Freak!"

Christina found herself pushed to the ground, jumped by a trio of jocks who soon found themselves turned into blossoming apple trees. Her peers recoiled but snickered until she pulled out her wand.

"Who else?" she snarled, "Come on, speak up!"

"Fairy freak, rejected by her own school!" the crowd spat.

She was growing angry, her skin boiling with heat.

"Fairy freak!"

"Fairy freak!"

"HEY," Shaggy yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He looked to the gang for backup but they'd melted int the ever-growing crowd.

Shaggy was pushed down by those closest to him at the time.

The taunts grew louder and louder until they were quieted by a deafening roar. A dragon took to the skies.

"They're dragon horns," Shaggy gasped.

The dragon was Christina.

…...

* * *

Dracula was angered to see Christina burst into his study.

"TAKE ME OUT OF THAT SCHOOL! LET ME GO BACK TO MONSTER HIGH!"

"No,"

"I HATE YOU!"

"You don't me that,"

"Yes, I do, I hate you!"

Then Christina was gone before he could respond.

* * *

**Sometimes one story comes easier than another and while I don't have a crystal clear route for this I know enough to get some work done. I've been leaving little clues and flashing signs but can you put it together?**

***Insert evil laughter here***

**Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened today?"

Shaggy jumped sky-high landing on his bed with a thump. The rapid pounding of his heart calmed when he saw that it was only Vincent.

"What do you mean?"

"With Christina. What happened today?"

"Like, the same thing that happens every day," Shaggy declared, "She was bullied,"

"And?" Vincent pressed on.

"She turned into a dragon and flew off,"

The great warlock pinched the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. It had been his idea to send Christina to the human school, not to help straighten her out as he told Dracula but to give her a fresh start and a much-needed friend. In his haste, he had neglected to consider how the humans would take to having a monster around especially one so unique.

"Find her," Vincent declared, "She came home upset before running off again,"

"Like, how do you expect me to find her? And like, what then? She doesn't really like us you know,"

"You hunted and caught the thirteen ghosts," Vincent reminded him, "You and your friends catch criminals every month and yet you think you'll be unable to find Christina?"

"She doesn't exactly like us," Shaggy repeated.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's different,"

"She's hiding, guarded. I think she likes you she just doesn't want to show it,"

"You aren't giving up are you, Mr Van Ghoul?"

"I'm as stubbron as you, Shaggy,"

Shaggy sighed, "Do you like, at least know where she went?"

"The woods,"

"Fine,"

…...

* * *

He had to be crazy! Trekking through the dense, dark forest on the night of a full moon when he would much rather be at home behind closed doors but he was here instead. He and Scooby had been searching for an hour maybe an hour and a half with no sign of Christina whatsoever. Shaggy stopped watching the moon rise into the sky, bracing himself against a tree as the changes overtook him.

Scooby watched nearby as Shaggy stood still and silent.

"I've got her scent!" he cried, "Come on,"

The Dane nearly fell over in relief, he'd had trouble pinpointing Christina's scent with so much going on around him now, however, he had trouble keeping up with Shaggy who dashed through the trees. Leaves and branches crunched underfoot as they ran. Until Shaggy came to a sudden halt causing Scooby to crash into him

Christina lay before them, fast asleep on the forest floor.

Shaggy cautiously neared the sleeping girl. He wasn't allowed to touch her so how was he supposed to wake her, or get her home for that matter? Scooby seemed to take the lead now, ambling over to where Christina slept and lightly sniffing her, giving her hand a lick which caused her to stir.

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, interlocking her fingers before rubbing sleep from her eyes and brushing leaves from her hair.

"What happened to you?" she questioned looking Shaggy up and down as she stood.

"What like, happens every full moon," he sheepishly replied.

She laughed, "A werewolf attending a normie school in secret? Who would've thought,"

but, she wasn't laughing at him. She was laughing at the situation Shaggy noticed.

"Vincent like, sent me to get you," Shaggy started, "He says your uncle's worried-"

"Let him worry,"

"Like, why would you say that?"

"Why's it matter?"

"I asked first,"

Christina glared at him but Shaggy despite the urge to run stood firm.

The hybrid relaxed a tiny bit, a coy smile sliding onto her face, "You do have a spine, impressive," she clapped slowly.

"Are you going to like, answer my question?"

"He doesn't care about me,"

"I beg to differ,"

"Ha,"

"You put up a lot of walls don't you, Christina?"

she scoffed, "And what I do? Are you going to do something about it?"

"Maybe,"

Christina stalked over to him until they were eye to eye, "You can't change a thing,"

He grabbed her wrist without even realizing it, "Watch me,"

Christina yanked her wrist from his grip, "Don't touch me, GOT IT?"

"Deep breath, Christina,"

she laughed, "Who are you? The boss of me?"

"I'm your friend,"

"I don't have friends,"

"But, whether you like it or not you have a family who _does _care for you and they want you to come home,"

"Make me!"

Shaggy realized he had no power to do so.

"See ya,"

he watched bewildered as she dashed away a purple and black blur.

"Come on Scooby let's go get her," Shaggy groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaggy and Scooby dashed through the shadow-filled forest determined to find Christina and bring her home as they had been asked but it was hard to keep up with someone who moved so fast they were a blur. Still, the duo persisted until they were caught by one very exhausted fourteen-year-old girl.

"Sugie what are you doing here?" Shaggy gasped.

"Mom wants you to come home,"

"Later-"

"Now,"

Shaggy did not hear her he was too busy scanning the trees for Christina. When he caught sight of her again he broke free of Sugie's grasp and took off. Scooby followed behind him, throwing Sugie onto his back like she was little all over again.

Sugie didn't know what or who is brother was after but she saw how determined he was and so she kept her mouth shut, clinging to the galloping Scooby for dear life.

When Shaggy finally did stop the other two crashed into him.

"Why-whoa," Sugie gasped, "You see it too right?"

The boys nodded numbly.

A wall of blackthorns twisted, deadly and razor-sharp rose before them.

Christina was headed right for them. Shaggy braced himself ready to tackle her to the ground only to freeze as the deadly wall parted with purple flames allowing her entrance. The trio ran after her, jumping through just as the wall closed again.

"Boys."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in Crystal Cove anymore,"

indeed, it was like nothing they'd ever seen before. The blue velvet sky above them glimmered with stars big and bright of many colors that formed intricate patterns. Where the grass had once been dry and crunchy zapped dry by August heat it was now green and lush shining with dew, great cliffs with moss-covered caves and crannies loomed over them, water that sparkled like the rarest of gems lay before them. Strong oak trees and graceful weeping willows, sweet-smelling evergreens were everywhere they looked.

And the creatures they saw. Creatures of fantasy that crept from their homes curiously, creatures that paid them no mind and only seemed to focus on Christina.

Fearful of being seen the trio ducked behind the nearest tree and watched.

"Hello everyone," Christina smiled.

It was a real smile for once gentle and kind.

The trees bent in the sharp wind created by wings as a golden dragon descended from the topmost cave landing before Christina with a bow.

"Hello, Spitfire," Christina smiled, "How are they today?"

_They who?_

Spitfire lowered himself to the ground allowing Christina to climb on before ascending to the skies. Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby followed from ground level. They were extra careful to stay hidden watching as Spitfire brought Christina to a large nest resting at the bottom of a steep incline. Eggs the size of a basketball and bigger rested on a bed of flaming coals.

Dragon eggs?

"I hope you're ready to be a father, my friend cause these look ready to hatch," Christina declared, sliding off Spitfire's back with ease.

Shaggy, Sugie, and Scooby inched closer and closer to the mystifying scene watching as the eggs began to shake and crack little by little. Four eggs in all, three with delicate lace-like patterns and one black with blue flames.

Scooby ran behind a tree while Shaggy and Sugie drew even closer. they fell, sliding down the incline, headed toward the nest bracing themselves for an impact that never came instead, they were dragged into the air by a very ticked off Christina who not so gently deposited them behind her, turning back to the eggs that were beginning to chip and flake, the not so tiny occupants emerging with yawns and snarls.

The first dragon was pure white with ice blue patterns on his wings. The second was golden yellow with deep red eyes. The third was a rosy pink with forest green eyes the only girl of the group it seemed.

The fourth dragon was having trouble getting free from his egg so while Spitfire tended to the others herding them Christina helped the last baby along.

Sugie glanced around them noticing how many of the fantastical creatures had gathered by that point.

Fairies no bigger than her thumb.

Dragons of all kinds.

Nymphs.

Griffons.

And even some she couldn't place. They all had gathered.

Upon noticing the wary glances directed at her Sugie turned her attention back to the dragons that had hatched.

Christina lifted the last egg from the nest, smiling when the baby finally broke free, yawning flames and spreading his tiny black wings with blue flame edges. He regarded her with amethyst eyes, licking her cheek when she lifted him from the remains of his shell. She brought him to the others only to grind her fangs when his siblings ran behind their father. She set him on the ground nudging him forward only for him to scale her leg when his siblings ran off again.

"Shame on you!" Christina scolded the other hatchlings who knew they were in trouble.

Christina then picked up the shaking dark dragon, holding him close and calming him.

"Promise me," Christina turned to the gathered crowd, "You'll treat him with kindness and help Spitfire care for them, all of them,"

a chorus of what could only be agreement followed. With a small smile, Christina presented the baby to Spitfire. The dragon looked at her curiously with a confused sound.

"He's your son, Spitfire,"

the dragon flapped his wings.

"You want me to name them,"

he nodded.

She named the first Frost upon seeing his icy breath, the second was named Sparks for his coloration and fire breath. The third was named Daisy for she had seemingly taken an interest in the nearby flower.

"I think I'll name you...Prince" Christina declared to the last dragon who was still clinging to her.

Turning to Spitfire she said: "It's time we go to the lake boy,"

"Uh, what about us?" Shaggy quietly asked when Christina mounted the golden dragon, the four babies with her.

The hybrid glared, "Flint, Forest!"

the siblings yelped as two dragons threw them onto their backs and took to the skies behind Spitfire who landed at the lake shortly

"Christina we can explain-"

"Get out!"

"But!"

"NOW"

…...

Shaggy was still having trouble making sense of everything as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling, Scooby sleeping soundly at the foot of his bed. Where had they gone that night? What was that place? Did Christina create it? His eyes grew wide remembering how every creature they'd seen whether big or small seemed to obey her. Was she the queen?

"How did you find it, Shaggy?"

Christina stood before him her shadow looming over him, her face twisted in a scowl.

"We followed you, Christina, it wasn't easy,"

"I should think NOT," Christina griped indignantly, "How did you get in?"

"We jumped through before it like, closed," Shaggy explained, sitting up, "Where, what was that place?"

"My home and you invaded it,"

"Like, your Uncle and your cousins-"

"That isn't my home, not anymore,"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons,"

"Which are?"

"None of your business, Shaggy,"

"Like, I only want to help-"

"I don't need help nor do I want it!" Christina snapped, fire sparking, "Stay away from my home. I'll fry you alive if you try to find it again-"

"Christina-"

"I mean it!'

Suddenly she was gone, leaving Shaggy alone with his thoughts which were just as tangled as ever. He was sure of one thing, however.

Tomorrow he would tell Vincent.

* * *

**Does it seem bland to you? I'm unsure of it and I have zero idea where to take the story.**

**Review anyway. Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

"And then she left," Shaggy concluded.

Vincent paced anxiously as he tried to decide a course of action. This went deeper than he thought. There was more at play than he first believed. Maybe it was time to re-think some things.

"You have to talk to her, Shaggy," he declared.

"Like, did you not hear me when I said she like, threatened to FRY ME ALIVE?" Shaggy yelled, "I don't want to like, DIE!"

"You won't"

Shaggy scoffed.

"Things said in anger aren't true,"

"And what does that mean?"

"Christina was angry at you, she didn't mean any of it,"

"So, you want me to risk my life on the assumption that she was bluffing?" Shaggy sputtered.

Vincent nodded.

"You are crazy!"

"Please, Shaggy, you have to!"

"And how would I even find her?"

Vincent simply watched as Shaggy got so worked up that he transformed. He directed him to the mirror, "There's your answer. Now go quickly!"

With a long sigh, Shaggy and Scooby left to find Christina.

…...

* * *

"Christina?"

Christina turned from the pond to regard the pixie next to her, "Yes, Mercy?"

"The boy and his dog are looking for you,"

"Thank you for telling me,"

Christina stood with a scowl. She warned him! What was he trying to do anyway? She didn't need saving! It didn't take her long to find Shaggy and Scooby roaming the outside woods and calling for her. She dropped from the tree she'd been watching them from causing both to recoil in fright. She stalked toward Shaggy pinning him to the closest tree, her palms alight with magic that itched to be freed.

"I warned you-"

"I only want to help-"

"That if you ever-"

"Please-"

"came looking for my home-"

Scooby jumped Christina causing her to zap him until he lay unconscious. Cold sweat overtook Shaggy. Vincent had been wrong! So very wrong and now his life was at stake. The hybrid turned to him, shoulders heaving, eyes burning red and draconic. She neared him once more.

"You think I was kidding?"

"You didn't fry him though," Shaggy said hoping this was a good defense.

It wasn't and Shaggy found himself being dragged deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Please, Christina! Let me help!"

she dropped him, "Fine," she growled.

He watched dumbfounded has a tall glass of a swirling brown liquid appeared in her hand she presented it to him roughly.

"Drink it"

"Maybe we could just talk-"

"DRINK IT!"

He chugged the strange bitter thing down to avoid being burnt alive.

The world grew alarmingly hazy and started to spin faster and faster. Just as he thought he was going to puke it stopped and he found himself not in the forest but in a castle, A small mobile with stars twirled above his head, the moon had just started its ascent into the skies when a piercing cry broke the silence. Something wasn't right. Something terrible had happened.

"Shh, Shh, Christina,"

but the wails were unending.

The scene changed rapidly, now outside hiding in the trees. There was a hybrid an odd combination of a cyclops and a dragon. He was getting beat up and made fun of. Fear, fear was consuming

Again the scene changed.

"It's okay, Christina, it's okay, you're learning," Dracula soothed,

"I don't want them! They're scary!"

_Her magic?_

Several years passed rapidly before him. The fear ever-present. The longing for the parents she knew so little about.

"Vhy didn't you tell me it was Parents Day?"

"You're not my Daddy,"

growing with each passing year, Jeers and taunts from bullies joining in. Then there was silence. Not regular silence but all-consuming fear-filled silence.

A whip cracked, "OBEY ME ALREADY!"

"Never!"

Screams followed, a burning searing pain. Blood soaked the wood floors he was standing on. Blood and fairy dust. Evil manic laughter.

Nothing.

…...

* * *

Shaggy jolted back to reality, finding Christina him scowling still but he could see beyond the scowl that had previously frightened him. She was hurting. In pain. Actual physical pain.

"What was that?" he groaned.

"A peek into my life, happy now?" she spat.

"Yes,"

Christina remained unimpressed by his response and continued to scowl as he got to his feet.

"Like, you gave me a puzzle, a mystery to solve,"

"And you think you can solve it?"

"I've solved part of it,"

"Have you now?"

"Yes,"

"Unlikely," she glared, "Stay away or next time you'll be a pile of ash,"

She disappeared causing Shaggy to groan.

…...

* * *

Reappearing in the branches of a tree not far from Spitfire's cave Christina found herself tumbling down memory lane against her will. Her head dropped, tears falling down her face as she was forced to recall the events which Shaggy had only seen bits and pieces of.

…...

* * *

It was sunny outside and young Christina wanted to play. After getting permission from her uncle she set off to explore the property surrounding the castle, flying from one tree to the next until she came to the fence. Hiding in the branches she watched passerby curiously. They were mostly the employees and racers she already knew but there were a few kids who'd made the journey to see the castle. A werewolf, a ghost, a boy with three heads. The last child caught her attention because he was part dragon and she liked dragons.

Her curiosity melted into terror when the other kids turned on him, calling him horrible names and nitpicking every aspect of his appearance. As much as Christina wanted to help she was too frozen to do anything. What would the bullies do to her if she showed herself? If she spoke up? She continued to watch, mouth agape as the boy made his escape, bleeding, battered and, bruised. Only when the kids were out of sight did Christina run for the castle, locking herself inside her room, crying still.

…...

* * *

Dracula clung tightly to his still sobbing niece.

Her powers were growing and she didn't like it. Several minutes earlier the dining room table had been on fire. She'd been unhappy and when she slammed her hands down she set the table ablaze. Her powers caused mayhem and destruction. Why? Why was she cursed?

"It's okay, Christina, it's okay, you're learning," Dracula soothed,

"I don't want them! They're scary!" she cried, "Take them away,"

"I can't Christina, it isn't possible,"

"No! NO! I don't want magic!"

"I'm sorry, Christina,"

…...

* * *

Her classmates were having a party just outside her door. Her cousin, bubbly and bright as always was right at home among them but, Christina stayed hidden in her room. Sprawled out on her bed, her fairy tale book before her. She tried to read it, tried to focus on the picture of the dragon that spread across the lower half of the pages in Sleeping Beauty's tale but she couldn't. Her eyes misting over with tears listening to the laughter from the other room. Shutting her book she tossed it in her trunk and turned to face the window, clutching her bear.

"Vhy didn't you tell me it was Parents Day?" Dracula asked upon entering her room moments later.

"You're not my Daddy," she quietly replied, sniffling.

"But, ve're still your family, Christina," Vana reasoned popping into the room.

"I want my parents,"

"Christina-"

"No, I want my parents. My Mom, My Daddy!" Christina yelled, "Why aren't they here? Didn't they love me?"

"Of course-"

"THEN WHERE ARE THEY?"

…...

* * *

Tears ran down her cheeks. For two days she had been held in this tiny rough wood cabin by Drew who'd been beating her since. She was bloodied and bruised. She needed to get out to escape but Drew watched her like a hawk. She had no privacy, not even for a moment. Where was her family? Her friends? Didn't they realize what had happened?

The iron barbed whip cracked setting her backside on fire.

"OBEY ME ALREADY!" he demanded

"Never!" she choked.

He put the whip down only to grab an iron bladed knife off of the table, roughly grabbing her and pinning her to the floor. Running the knife along her back resulting in screams he savored before hacking her wings off, laughing all the while. Blood poured from her wounds as she tried to crawl away only to be seized by her hair and lifted from the floor. Drew cut her wings to pieces until there was nothing but fairy dust left, dropping her on the ground to dispose of it, convinced she was too worn down to do anything.

Red hot boiling anger flooded her. It was powerful and terrifying lighting her skin as it swept over her. The terror died out soon after she pushed herself to her hands and knees, body shaking from the foreign feelings which continued to grow, taking her along with it as the flames enveloped her body.

When Drew returned he found an angry dragon waiting for him.

She spat flames without a second thought.

…...

* * *

Insufferable pain followed her with every step, wounds aching, bleeding, her mind heavy with thought. She had killed Drew, reduced him to ash which blew away on the wind. He deserved it but she hadn't wanted to be the one to do it! Now, with no way to fly, powers zapped she wandered the unfamiliar landscape falling to her knees after a short while. There was a pond before her. Maybe she could at least clean the blood from her body?

She screamed in fright upon seeing her reflection. Horns, dark curved horns graced the top of her head and her hair which had been a simple brown was now borderline black and purple. She grabbed the horns, smooth and hard to the touch, and tried to will them away but with no success. They were a part of her now.

She fell to the ground.

What had she become?


	7. Chapter 7

Christina sobbed the memories on repeat in her mind. Her sobs grew louder and louder drawing the attention of those nearby. Spitfire flew from his cave to see her. She could barely look at him through her tears. He nuzzled her gently. She climbed onto his back and he purred flying her back to his cave where his children tumbled about. They all froze upon seeing the distressed girl who slid from their father's back, numbly dragging herself to some blankets nearby, falling down once she reached them. Once they saw that they weren't in trouble they surrounded her before piling onto her with contented purrs before they drifted to sleep one by one, Spitfire coiling around them, spreading his wings like a blanket, watching over his family.

Remembering the day he'd found Christina.

…...

Although unable to speak Spitfire was a very smart dragon, very wise for his age. After freeing himself from the fairy who dared to capture him he set out across the realms to find Alissa who must have dearly missed him as he missed her. Remembering how she doted on him as a baby and helped him learn to fly. Stumbling through a random portal he found himself in a haven for magical creatures, several dragons among them but they welcomed him.

_I might never see Alissa again._

With that thought, he settled down for a time, finding a mate in one of the water dragons. No matter how hard he tried though he just couldn't forget his mistress, his owner, his friend. Days bled into weeks and weeks into months until he set out to explore the woods surrounding his new home, despite the protest from his new friends. He felt Alissa was near, he couldn't understand why but he looked anyway, his mate going with him.

While in the human forest tragedy fell upon them, finding themselves hunted. Spitfire escaped but his mate wasn't so lucky bound and killed by human hunters.

When they left, Spitfire returned to the ground wandering alone in mourning for several days and nights until he came to a small, clear pond.

_ALISSA! _he thought at first seeing the teen out cold on the grassy ground. Nearing her he realized it wasn't Alissa but her child. That was the only way to explain their resemblance. Seeing she was hurt, Spitfire lifted her from the ground and brought her to his home, to the cave where she woke.

…...

Christina awoke to the worst pain of her life. Searing, burning it felt like her flesh was splitting open. Then she remembered everything. Drew, the whip, the dagger blood.

Losing her wings.

Crying out in anguish she hardly paid attention to her surroundings and was startled when a swarm of pixes no bigger than her thumb surrounded her, each holding tiny tissues. To anyone else who heard them speak their voices sounding like the tinkling of tiny bells but Christina had no issue understanding them.

"Please don't cry,"

"Hurts!" Christina choked.

They swarmed her back, laying their tiny hands upon her. The pain ebbed away as they did so, reduced to a dull ache. She sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes while she looked around her surroundings realizing she wasn't in the forest anymore but a cave high above the trees and to her right, there was a slumbering dragon the sight of which caused her to gasp.

The dragon woke, fixing his emerald green eyes upon her. Christina panicked, she was in no shape to run and even if she was she couldn't get out of the cave.

"Don't be scared," the pixies chorused, "This is Spitfire he brought you here,"

Spitfire coiled around her, purring like a kitten.

Christina was still scared. Locked, frozen, unsure what to do or say. She'd liked dragons her whole life but the one currently wrapped around her was a stranger. She couldn't be sure of what his intentions were.

"Don't be scared,"

One pixie remained, red-skinned, the shade of a rose but eyes that sparkled like the sea.

"My name's Mercy, what's yours?"

"Christina,"

"Well, Christina, you don't have to be scared of Spitfire, he's tamed. He came looking for his owner, Alissa-"

"That's my mother's name,"

Mercy smiled, "Spitfire said you look like her,"

The thought made Christina happy, but only for a fleeting moment as she remembered her predicament.

"Where are we?"

"The Land of the Hidden but, I call it Dragon Wood since the dragons outnumber the rest of us. You're welcome here, you may stay,"

"I can't stay, I have a family that I need to get back to,"

Christina struggled to her feet, only to fall backward. Walking without her wings was difficult, her balance was thrown off.

"Please, stay for now," Mercy pleaded, "You need to heal,"

"Okay," Christina nodded, "But only for a short while,"

…...

The students of Crystal Cove High received quite the shock when Christina who they had tried so hard to get rid of, returned. Her head held high as she strode into the building with one thought on her mind:

_The humans want to go to war? Let the battle begin!_


	8. Chapter 8

Christina walked the halls of the human high school. Her peers gave her a wide walkway but still looked after her with disgust. Likely plotting just how to rid themselves of this monster. Nevertheless, she sauntered into class and took her spot in front of a very bewildered Shaggy who wasted no time in tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

"What?" she demanded with a hiss that made him recoil.

"Like, I uh, thought you weren't coming back?"

"You thought wrong then," she smiled, eyes glowing with mischief.

"What are you up to?" he asked warily.

"You'll see," she chuckled before turning her attention to the front.

As the day went on Shaggy learned what Christina meant. As everyone who crossed Christina found themselves transformed in one way or another but that didn't stop them from trying. Especially the cheerleaders and their football team boyfriends.

"You think we're scared of you, freak?" they sneered as the students spilled out onto the front lawn just after the final bell.

"You should be," Christina snarked, brandishing her wand.

"Think again,"

They jumped her, even as the sky filled with clouds that spat purple lightning. Shaggy rushed forward to help, his entire body was burning. Her attackers pushed him back continuing to beat her even as she fired at them with magic that was no doubt painful. The entire student body had gathered to watch this spectacle, throwing jeers and taunts at Christina, cheering when the football team managed to gain the upper hand. They bound her legs in heavy iron and tied garlic around her neck like a noose, rendering her helpless.

They triumphantly peeled her jacket off despite her strangled cries of anger, revealing what she had been trying so hard to hide.

Her wings were gone.

Shaggy yet again tried to get to Christina who was fuming quite literally. With a beastly howl, he pushed through everyone in his way not that it was hard as they stumbled back upon seeing him transformed. At that moment, however, Shaggy didn't care. He lifted Christina from the ground untieing her restraints while holding onto her as gently as he could.

Then he ran. He had to get Christina to safety. Blinking, he found himself on the other side of the thorn wall. The chimes of several hundred tinkling bells met his ears as Christina was whisked away by a legion of pixies. They cut open the legs of her jeans, exposing smoldering burns that would no doubt leave scars. Shaggy kept his distance even though he wanted to hold and comfort the bitterly sobbing hybrid.

Time seemed frozen, irrelevant. The pixies fluttered to and fro, patching Christina up. Shaggy watched them work, his back against a towering tree, biting the inside of his cheek.

"They'll-UGH,"

Shaggy snapped to attention, scolding himself for zoning out.

Christina was trying to stand but her legs shook far too much to support her. He wanted to help but she seemed beyond angry. Instead, he watched. Watched as the trees surrounding the lake began to move with wind only they seemed to feel, magic swirling through the air. Christina tried to stand but fell to her knees once again, her hands clawing at the ground in frustration. Shaggy's eyes grew wide. A twig had snapped from the tree, falling directly in front of Christina where it'd transformed, growing into a long slender staff.

With it, Christina stood just fine.

_She looks like..._

Shaggy's thoughts came to a screeching halt when Christina stood before him. He shot to his feet, scared of what she'd do to him for 'trespassing' again.

"Come with me,"

he followed without objection. A simple flick of her wrist and a door swung open. A door to a building Shaggy couldn't see.

"Where are we?" he dared to ask.

"My house,"

House might have been an understatement. This seemed more like a manor, or a small castle. High archways filled with soft light, reflecting on the polished floors. Christina grabbed him gently by the arm and guided him along.

Where the entry had been big enough for an echo to be heard the next room, a living room, was cozy. Filled with large windows and decor in warm colors there was even a TV.

"Like, did you build this place?"

Christina nodded, "I told you, this is my home,"

"It's so big,"

"There's a reason for that,"

Spitfire poked his head in.

"You're going to punish me now?"

"No," Christina said with an eye-roll, "It seems I can't get rid of you and after today you'll need to stick close to me,"

"Why?"

"The entire student body knows your little secret," Christina deadpanned.

Shaggy cringed before changing the subject, "Are you okay?"

"I'm never okay," Christina stood from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"It's feeding time,"

Shaggy trailed behind her, stifling a gasp as they entered what could only be a dragon den. dragons came and went as they pleased through a large round opening in the farthest wall. Christina strode to the center of the room, pulling on a rope that released a trap door and caused several pounds of meat and greens to fill the empty troughs. With her job done, Christina and Shaggy returned upstairs.

"So?" Shaggy asked.

"So what?"

"School tomorrow?"

"They won't know what hit them,"

"I know why you hurt them now-"

"I never hurt them,"

"But I like, know the reasons behind your actions,"

Christina arched an eyebrow.

"You're scared,"

She scoffed.

"You can like, try to deny it but I like, know it, Christina. You don't want to be hurt again so you put on an act,"

"An act?"

"I like, see how you treat the dragons and every other creature here you don't want to hurt them, you treat them with the utmost compassion,"

"They're outcasts,"

"And you relate to them. That wall isn't for you it's for them, isn't it, to like, keep them safe?"

"Yes,"

"You like, don't have to be scared anymore, Christina,"

"I have every right to be, you only saw the tiniest glimpse of what I've been through, the horrors,"

"But, you don't have to be scared anymore,"

"Why? Because everyone's so nice to me?" she motioned to her injuries.

"No, because I'm your friend,"

she turned away.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you again,"

…...

**It's short but I'm trying here. I seriously need to write longer chapters though.**


	9. Chapter 9

Whispering, pointing, stares, and sneers met Shaggy when he arrived for school the next day. Trying to ignore it, he looked for Christina. She wasn't there yet, never had Shaggy been so nervous. Walking to his locker he found the same group who had attacked Christina yesterday were waiting for him. They advanced, surrounding him while everyone else watched. The few teachers in the hall turned a blind eye. Before they could lay a hand on him, however, lightning and thunder tore threw the hall carried by a cold wind.

"Step away from him!"

Christina had arrived.

When his would-be attackers refused to budge she sent them flying out the door where they landed harshly on the front lawn. Slamming her staff to the ground caused the doors to shut, brambles stronger than steel locking them tight.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked, suddenly before him. Her face was calm but Shaggy saw the glimmer of concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Shaggy promised, "We should get to class,"

"Lead the way,"

The nasty looks followed them into the classroom. Shaggy's blood ran cold when he saw what had been scrawled on there desks.

**Freak.**

The word seemed to strike a nerve with Christina who set her desk ablaze without care for those around her or the warnings the teacher gave. She pinned the tiny woman with a glare that could have stopped the end of the world.

"Respect," she declared, "Is a two-way street, a bridge. Something that is earned and if this," she motioned to the word still on his desk, "Is how you treat those different from you then you don't deserve mine. Go ahead, call my Uncle I don't care. Besides, you're too scared to do it,"

The other students reacted as teenagers do, wanting to know what the teacher was going to do. The answer was wetting herself like a child. Shaggy had to stifle laughter while Christina did away with the name left on his desk before plopping into her own and propping her feet up, book in hand.

…...

The rest of the day followed much the same. Shaggy found himself glued to Christina's side in fear of his safety. Christina didn't snap at him the whole time which was very strange. Instead, she kept him company, engaging in conversation with him when Fred and the girls scurried away. He'd be lying if he said that didn't hurt him. He didn't have the same armor that Christina did.

"You want to sit outside?"

The gentle question brought Shaggy back to the present. Christina stood beside him, bag lunch in hand waiting for an answer.

"No,"

"Window?"

"Okay,"

The two sat down across from each other. Shaggy picked at his school provided lunch in disinterest while Christina munched on an apple.

"You normally inhale your food, what's the matter?"

That question threw him a little. Since when did Christina care how he was? He was the one who cared, Christina just tried to get rid of him. True, he considered himself her friend but he thought she was just tolerating him.

"Shaggy? I asked a question,"

Oh, right.

"My friends, the gang they like, they..."

"Bolted?"

"Yeah,"

"Want me to do something?"

"No, like, that's okay,"

Christina shrugged, "Maybe they'll come around,"

"I hope," Shaggy nodded, "How do you do this?"

"What?"

"Ignore them?"

"Practice,"

"The things they say..."

"Are misguided and cruel, I know,"

"Was it always like this for you?"

"No, not always,"

That was all that was said but it was enough. It seemed he was earning her trust and the last thing he wanted to do was break it. It was so new and fragile he had to be careful.

…...

Vincent was waiting for him when he got home.

"Explain this," he calmly ordered, directing Shaggy to the computer where a picture of Christina on the ground without her jacket was displayed, "It's gone..what's the word? Viral,"

"She was jumped and-"

"No, where are her wings? She has wings, Shaggy,"

"Had," he corrected, "I like, don't know all the details,"

"Dracula wants her brought home,"

"I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Like, you said she needs a friend and I'm like, just now earning her trust. I don't want to stomp on it,"

"Wise choice,"

Shaggy jumped, Christina now stood beside him, her face written with anger.

"Your uncle wants you to come home," Vincent informed her, "No more games,"

"But, I'm not playing a game and I'm not going back there, that ISN'T and never will be my home again," Christina responded, "Excuse us,"

she seized Shaggy by the arm and left.

…...

"How are you feeling?" Shaggy questioned, sitting across from Christina mere minutes later.

"Angry,"

"At me?" he gulped.

"No, Shaggy, not at you,"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"Okay, like, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep,"

"You're tired?"

"Magic's draining sometimes,"

He looked around curiously, "You sleep in here?"

She laughed at that, "No, upstairs,"

"Just how big is this place?"

"Come on,"

enormous as it turned out. It wasn't just this size for the dragons. She led him up a wide staircase and down a long hallway lined with windows that were flooded with sunlight. She pulled open the lone set of doors to reveal her room. Which despite being big was arguably cozy, with warm inviting colors and a few windows.

"Do you not get lonely in here?"

As if to answer, the baby dragons popped up one by one from their hiding places. Prince, running to her side.

"Nope," she laughed, "I'm going to sleep a while, do you want me to take you home first?"

"No, no, I'm fine,"

"Okay then, you can explore if you want to, just don't get in anyone's way,"

"Thanks, Christina,"

"No, problem," she yawned falling back onto her bed.

…...

"But VHY vould she hide it?" Dracula demanded to know, "Is this vhy she's been acting out? Vhat happened to her that veek?"

"Sit down, Dracula," Vincent advised, "I don't know the answers and you need to calm down,"

"BUT VHY?"

"I don't know,"

"Does Shaggy?"

"No,"

"Vhere is she now?"

"Somewhere we can't reach her, she doesn't want to come back, Dracula,"

"But VHY?"

Vincent was growing tired of this question as Dracula was growing tired of the response to the question.

"It's time we talk to her grandmother,"

"NO"

"Do you see another option?"

Dracula faltered.

"That's what I thought,"

Dracula didn't like this idea but it was their only choice. Maybe, just maybe by allowing Christina to meet her they could finally get somewhere.

Maybe Christina could heal?


	10. Chapter 10

"Christina! Christina!"

The hybrid's eyes snapped open a faint scowl on her face. Stifling a yawn she worked to untangle herself from her quilt.

"Shaggy-" she started to tell him off for interrupting a good nap.

"Your wall, like, someone's there,"

Now she was on high alert! Hunters? Humans? Whatever the threat was she would undoubtedly crush it! Whistling for Spitfire, she jumped the stairs, landing atop his back. Once outdoors the dragon took to the skies, Christina clinging tightly to him. The wall rose to meet them, tall and imposing against the blue skies. Sliding from Spitfire's back she found Shaggy waiting for her.

"You ran all the way here?" Christina noted, arching an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah,"

"Let's see what we're dealing with here,"

The wall parted and Shaggy fainted upon seeing who was there.

"Hello, Christina," Maleficent smiled, "Do you know who I am?"

"My grandmother," Christina deadpanned, "the pixies know a lot,"

"May I come in?"

"I suppose," Christina replied dismissively, turning on her heel, "Flint, help Shaggy please,"

The dragon dove from his perch, picking up the unconscious teen and placing him on his back before carrying him back to Christina's home.

"If you know about me then you know of your inheritance?" Maleficent questioned, following her granddaughter inside the large castle.

"Yes,"

"You know why I've come then?"

"Because my uncle can't just leave me alone and they think dragging me to another realm will help with my 'problems'," Christina snarked, "I don't need help. I just need to be left alone,"

Shaggy was starting to wake. Noticing this, Christina moved closer ready to clamp her hand over His mouth in case he screamed which he did.

"Shh," she told him, "I don't want to deal with angry dragons right now and trust me they'll be very angry if you wake them, got it?"

He nodded.

"Good,"

Slowly, she eased her hand away. Keeping quiet, Shaggy ducked behind her, peering over her shoulder to watch Maleficent.

"While I find your fear amusing, Shaggy", the elder dark fae chuckled, "You are more than you appear. As is your friend."

Maleficent then spun her cloak dramatically, revealing a certain large, brown dog who tumbled forward toward Shaggy.

"Raggy!", Scooby cried, scrambling over to tackle him and lick his face.

"Scoob! I like, missed you, pal!"

_It's only been a few hours _Christina thought with a small barely-there smile.

"Where are we, Raggy? Rand how did I...,.RIKES!", Scooby yelped upon seeing Maleficent and jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Calm down, guys", Christina told them. "My grandma won't hurt you, I promise."

"Indeed", Maleficent chuckled. "While to most you both appear to be nothing more than gluttonous cowards, you possess true courage and loyalty to those who have earned your friendship or...Ah, now I see", she smirked knowingly, having gazed into their hearts.

"Why are you here, Grandmother?", Christina asked impatiently. "You ignored me my whole life, so why are you really here now?"

"So much like your mother, my dear. I stayed away because it was your mother's wish. I and your uncle were trying to honor her wish for you to have a 'normal' childhood. I was to leave you alone and never darken your door unless you truly needed my help or your aunt and cousin both proved unworthy to succeed my throne. It seems all three are true. I swear by every shade in the Pit, that the one who maimed you will pay dearly! But first, I can help you regain what was taken from you, my dear, just as I did."

"Impossible", Christina replied darkly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "My wings were destroyed. There is no re-attaching them if they're gone forever."

"Like, is that the pain you've been carrying all this time, Christina?", Shaggy asked with compassion, pulling her into his arms. "You lost your wings?"

"I didn't lose them! THEY WERE TAKEN FROM ME AND DESTROYED RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!", she cried, the floodgates finally opening.

Christina quickly composed herself, still, tears slipped down her face as she tried to explain.

"I was out on a walk one night, couldn't sleep, somewhere along that path I was knocked out and abducted. The next three days..." she faltered, "I was beaten bloody, when I wouldn't submit, wouldn't follow his orders, he hacked my wings off and cut them up until dust was all that remained. He left and I was so angry, boiling. I transformed and incinerated him. I hadn't meant to kill him! I just wanted to get away, return home. But I was so deep in the woods I must have spun myself in circles. Eventually, I found a pond but when I saw these," she tapped one of her horns, "I cried until I passed out,"

Maleficent was barely able to keep a lid on the rage that boiled within her but managed to keep calm as she said:

"All is not lost, Christina", the elder fae told her. "I can help you unlock you full power; the legacy of the Dragonmark you bear. And when you do, you will gain new wings; stronger and more magnificent than those of your birth."

Christina shook her head in disbelief. There was no way after the year she had gone through. No way she could fly but she found herself asking how.

"By mastering your power, learning it's full potential,"

"I know there's a 'but' there's always a catch,"

"Your Uncle wants you to return to his castle,"

"No, not happening!"

"I figured as much," Maleficent nodded.

"So you'll go back to ignoring me then?"

"Never," Maleficent swore, "I'm still going to teach you."

"But Dracula will like-"

"He won't interfere, not if he wishes to remain in one piece,"

"What about school?"

"I think it's best if Christina stays away from there, I saw the video,"

Shaggy had a feeling Christina's attackers wouldn't be able to walk for very much longer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maleficent took her leave, promising to return first thing tomorrow. Silence followed her departure as Shaggy tried to process the information while Christina tried to ignore it.

"I should get you, boys, home," she finally declared.

"We don't have to go just yet," Shaggy replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to," Shaggy declared, "Not right now,"

"If you think I'm going to talk-"

"I promise I like, won't make you but I'm your friend and friends hang out don't they?"

Christina rolled her eyes, "I guess,"

…...

While Scooby was caught up in a game of hide and seek with some pixes Shaggy and Christina went on a walk.

"I see your legs are healing," Shaggy commented.

"How can you tell?" Christina questioned.

"Your staff," Shaggy gestured to the object Christina carried with her, "Like, you don't lean on it like you did yesterday,"

"Fairies heal quickly,"

"Interesting,"

"Not really," Christina shrugged.

"Thank you for saving me today,"

"No problem, they make me mad,"

"I understand,"

"Do you though? I've been pushed around my whole life. It isn't a cake-walk,"

"So have I," Shaggy admitted, "I didn't fit with anyone other than the gang. Now I'm like, not sure,"

"I'm sure they're just shocked,"

"I hope,"

"For your sake so do I,"


	11. Chapter 11

Shaggy did not want to go to school but no matter what he tried his mother wasn't buying it. So now, he stood in the main hall of the school. His wolf half exposed and Christina gone. Seeing his friends brought a flicker of hope.

"Hey, guys," he greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi, Shaggy, Scooby," Fred greeted clearly flustered.

"You wanna go to the malt shop after school?" Shaggy pressed on hoping for normalcy.

"We can't," Velma replied, "We have a mystery,"

"Then we'll like, join you-"

"Um, we'll be investigating werewolves," Daphne squeaked.

"Oh that's okay," Shaggy responded meekly, "Maybe next time?"

It was clear they were uncomfortable.

Crestfallen, Shaggy left them alone, slinking into his first period to discover the desks had been shuffled around and he was now in the back, separate from the others. Some of his peers snickered, others jeered, there were more than a few death glares.

He had never felt so alone.

…...

Meanwhile, Christina was just waking up. Cracking her eyes open she saw Prince and Sparks were sitting on her chest expectantly.

"Hungry, boys?" she laughed, "Come on, then,"

She led them down to the dragon den, where she filled the feed troughs before returning upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

If anyone were to look in her old room they would've found it empty, cleaned out, not even one speck of dust left. That was because all her belongings no matter how small were here now so she'd have no reason to return. Once done, she stepped outside, smiling, a rare occurrence, at the warm sunlight and gentle breeze on her face. The dragons were already swooping to and fro through the sky, the pixies dancing through the flower fields, even the unicorns who often hid were galloping freely through the emerald green grass.

"Today is a good day," she told Spitfire when he landed beside her.

…...

_Today is awful! _Shaggy lamented later sitting as far away from his peers as he could without leaving school grounds. Scooby slumped beside him, resting his head on his lap. Only a few more hours. Only a few more hours. All he had to do was keep his head down and nothing would happen.

"HEY, FURBALL!"

He was sadly mistaken.

…...

"I can't fix it," Christina apologized to the injured jackalope on her lap who was missing a horn, "But I can ease the pain,"

_And kick the butt of whoever did this_ she silently added.

Gently cupping the animal's head she let the magic flow from her hands until it stopped crying.

"There you go," she smiled, turning the animal to the trees so he could hop back to his den.

Standing from the ground, she brushed the grass away and turned to the pixie hovering behind her, "What's next?"

"Shadow had her foal last night, its name is Crescent," Mercy happily announced.

"Wonderful," Christina beamed, "I'll see them both after sundown,"

"You have another dispute to settle between the-"

"Nymphs and water pixies?"

"Correct,"

"Let's go then,"

…...

Shaggy hobbled away from school once it let out. Bypassing the bus home in favor of the woods. He couldn't let his mother see him this way. She would have a cow. No, the whole farm! Now, where was Christina's wall? It wasn't easy to find in his condition. Luckily, he had Scooby to guide him and they were soon upon it. The wall opened before either could call out.

"What happened to you?!" Christina asked, worry dripping from her tone.

"School," He groaned, stumbling into her.

The way her eyes flashed red made Scooby nervous but he swallowed his fear and followed Christina inside.

Soon, Shaggy was stretched across the couch while Christina, aided by a gaggle of pixies, worked to mend him.

"What happened at school? Where were your friends?"

"Like, they're uncomfortable," he grunted.

"So they let you get beat up?" she cried indignantly.

"They were inside, I was outside,"

"Still,"

"Please don't be mad at them,"

"Too late!" Christina snapped, fire blazing in her eyes.

She quickly softened when she saw how he winced at her tone.

Slowly, like she was nervous to do so, she reached down and pushed the hair from his eyes, "You need to rest now,"

Now he was in a bed but not Christina's.

_She has a guest room?_

"Rest, Shaggy," she gently urged.

"Where are you going?"

"I have...work to do,"

He was too tired to pry, drifting to sleep against his will.

…...

"You have some explaining to do!"

Fred and the girls collectively jumped a foot in the air, thankful that the authorities had already driven away with the sorry excuse for a werewolf.

Christina stood before them, eyes blazing, "Do you know where Shaggy is right now?"

"Home?" Fred offered meekly.

"Wrong, he's at my place, sleeping off his blitz attack, you let him get beat up-"

"But-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into animals!"

"Redd Herring," Velma blurted.

"Come again?" Christina pinned her blazing glare on the girl in orange.

"We saw what was happening and we went to stop it but Redd and his buddies stopped us, Redd's picked on Shaggy since we were kids,"

Without a word, Christina left.

…...

Meanwhile, Shaggy kept drifting in and out of sleep. His whole body was numb. Whether it was from Christina's care or lingering pain he wasn't sure.

"Hello, Shaggy,"

"You just missed Christina," he mumbled, closing his eyes again, they were swollen now and hard to keep open.

"I didn't come to see Christina, though her lessons will commence upon her return," Maleficent declared.

"Then why-"

"I came to see you"

"Huh?"

"You've stolen her heart whether she knows or not,"

He thought of Christina. Surrounded by massive walls through which there were only the smallest cracks.

"No way," he said, "No way she would ever-"

"You doubt my words despite your feelings toward her,"

Shaggy gave no comment.

"You know despite the size this is a very small place, only big for the sake of the dragons, and until today there was only one bedroom, hers. But she wanted you to be comfortable here so she gave you one of your own,"

He was losing the battle to sleep once more.

"You'll see, in time,"

…...

"REDD!"

Redd Herring jumped.

"What do you want, freak?" he snarled upon seeing that it was only Christina.

"Hm, that's a good question," she drawled, twirling her staff, "Let's see...for you to leave Shaggy alone,"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

A wicked grin split her face, "I was so hoping you'd ask, _**Down," **_

He involuntarily hit the floor, "What are you-"

"Speak!"

He barked before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"You could have avoided this you know," Christina said, "If you had only agreed to leave him alone but you want to run with the big dogs so be it except, you aren't very big. are you, Rover?"

He was shrinking rapidly.

"Just a baby really,"

The world continued to get bigger before growing both dark and silent.

"Knowing nothing just yet,"

His mind was emptying.

"Just a newborn, lost and without a family, of course, I'm not cruel,"

Pleased, she picked up the newborn, placing him in the box with what used to be his friends and even his family.

"It's time you learn the value of life,"

She left the box on the doorstep of a no-kill shelter and returned home quite pleased with herself.

…..

**Yes, it's short but that's okay. I really tried my best and that's all that matters right? Sorry, for the odd questions I've had a bad day and could use a pick-me-up.**


End file.
